


Fuzzy Love

by Aon_Rarsdani



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Percy Jackson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foxshifter! Kiara, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Annabeth Chase, Partial Shifter! Percy, Percy Jackson has a Twin, Polyamorous relationship, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Wolf shapeshifter!Annabeth, demigods are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aon_Rarsdani/pseuds/Aon_Rarsdani
Summary: In which Annabeth is a 6ft wolf, Kiara is a 3ft fox and Percy is the most normal out of all three of them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Original Female Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself desperately searching for our Wisegirl as a giant fluffy golden wolf but I can't find any so I'm just going to do it myself!

Kiara snuggled deeper into her blankets burying her face in her pillow lapping in the warmth around her. Just from how heavy her body felt, she instantly deciphered that it wasn't daylight yet. This realisation had her begin to shuffle around so she could doze off once more. Heat poured in droves from her right and she wiggled closer to it like the heat moth she was. She pressed into the soft, silky feeling and released a sigh of content.

She could sleep here all night.

Except she couldn't.

Something was tickling her nose and face. Light and danty, it kept brushing against her cheek and eyelids, prodding her nose and dancing away leaving lingering itchy sensation. She tried to ignore it but the longer she did, the stronger the itch. She sighed and wretched her eyes open ready to fix the stray locks of hair that had clearly escaped her ponytail holder and froze.

She took a moment to process then rolled over the bed crinkling despite her slow movements and poke her brother. It took a minute but Percy finally yawned softly even though he opened his jaw like he was swallowing a coconut whole.

"What?" he whispered in a bleary voice.

Kiara pointed where their girlfriend was supposed to be sleeping.

"You see that too right?"

Percy yawned again before glancing. A slow blink before he rubbed his eyes furiously. He stared harder.

Then he laid back down.

"Too early for this," he grumbled.

Kiara looked at the dark sky through the slightly parted curtains out their window. The birds weren't singing yet and even the moon was masked behind a thick curtain of clouds leaving the room in the shadows. She looked at her girlfriend and thought _Fuck it_.

Percy was right. It was _way_ too early for this.

So she crawled into her warm spot and cuddled into the stomach of the massive blonde wolf, she slipped under one of its large legs and brushed the fur clear from her face, sighed and fell asleep.

At 7am, Annabeth shifted back to her human form. Kiara smiled a little as Annabeth's arms snaked around her hips and pulled her flush against her body. Annabeth kissed her forehead, assuming her girlfriend still asleep and resettled herself.

"Good night Teen Wolf."

Annabeth stiffened but Kiara said no more. The blonde focused, listening to Kiara's rapidly deeping breaths and slowing heart rate. She sighed to herself. There would be a well owed explaination in the morning.

But, if she made the comment and was still here...

Annabeth cuddled her girlfriend to her chest and snaked an arm over and tapped her boyfriend's hand. Percy cracked his eye intertwined their fingers and settled back down to sleep.

Annabeth slept happily between them. They'd need to talk in the morning, but for now she'd just enjoy being cradled.


	2. TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth talks a small bit about her shifts. Then the twins start a tickle fight.

"So you're a werewolf?"

Annabeth shook her head and reached for a bag of chips sitting on the table. They'd woken up and treated the day as normal as always, made their bed, ate breakfast and joked around. When the afternoon sun was shining a mindmelting heat overhead, they'd settled in the living room cuddled on the couch- the twins on either side of her- ready to watch a movie. It was pure luck when Teen Wolf reruns were the first thing shown when the TV cut on. The blurry events of the early morning coming back to their minds.

"Just a shifter- I just say Lycan usually," said Annabeth with a shrug.

"What's the difference?" Percy asked reaching over Annabeth to steal popcorn from the bowl in his sister's lap. Kiara shot him a glare that he smirked at as she shiftes to better defend he snack from him.

"Well, weres have no control over their transformation more times than not. The only time I lose control of my transformation is when I'm really emotional," Annabeth explained. She too nabbed some popcorn earning an annoyed pout for her actions.

"If it's emotion based," Kiara began batting Percy's hands away from her bowl. "Why were you a wolf at like, 5am? Weren't you asleep?"

"Sorta," a faint red hue covered Annabeth's face and she averted her eyes. "I was kinda in the zone between being asleep and awake and I saw you both sleep- here, with me alive and I was just so... happy."

A little smile emerged on Percy's face eyes crinkling and twinkling like his dad's. Kiara grinned and scooted closer to Annabeth freely allowing her to raid her popcorn as she asked, "You were so happy with us you went fuzzy?"

"I love you both," Annabeth said the corner of her lip twitching as her eyes were fixed on a point above the TV refusing to look at them. "A lot. So yeah. You made me happy and I went fuzzy."

"Aww, Wisegirl," Percy beamed and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. "We love you too- and that's so sweet."

"Don't get used to it Seaweed Brain, now that you know I'll be making it extra hard with both of you."

"We weren't already on extra hard mode?" Kiara asked with a smirk. "Didn't it take you being kidnapped fot Percy and I to confront our feelings and realize we liked you?"

"And even then we only got together after a war? While arguing?" Percy agreed tilting his head.

"Pro mode then," Annabeth dismissed waving her hand.

Percy and Kiara exchanged a glance and smiled. Kiara put her popcorn bowl on the floor before both twins launched a tickle attack. Annabeth yelped laughing and tried to push them off. She managed to capture Kiara and get partial revenge her fingers dancing over the younger Jackson's sides and she squealed with laughter. Percy abandoned his attack on Annabeth and helped tickle his sister (to which he received a breathless "Traitor!") making her squirm more before she attacked him. 

Annabeth sat back watching the tickle war unfold with a smile remarking, "You both are taking this remarkablely well."

The twins looked up with smiles stretching across their faces, cheeks red and breathing heavily from laughing.

"When we get our papers from mom you'll understand why," Kiara told her puffing. Annabeth held her arms out and Kiara crawled into her lap, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Percy pouted until Annabeth moved so she was laying in Percy's arms with Kiara tucked under her chin. 

"Hey, can you shift only parts of yourself?" Percy asked curiously.

Annabeth glanced up at him and smiled allowing her human ears to melt away and for a pair of golden wolf ears to sprout on her head. She smiled at the childish look of joy on his face revealing the extra set of smaller canine teeth behind the original ones. Percy raised his hand and stretched toward her new ears before pausing.

"Can I..." he began.

"Go ahead Percy."

Annabeth smiled at Percy's joy when she allowed her tail to materialize a few moments later, gently thumping against his leg.

And that was how they spent the rest of the day. Cuddled on the couch with Percy scratching her ears watching reruns of Teen Wolf.

It was a good day.


	3. Genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Kiara go over how they're shifters

"So, did you get the papers you were talking about from Sally?" Annabeth asked glancing at the girl laying on top of her.

"Hmm?" Kiara muttered in confusion before her eyes cleared. "Yeah, let me grab 'em."

They'd stolen every chair, pillow and blanket they could- putting sheets on the back if the chairs and draping blankets over them. Annabeth had the brilliant idea to both clip and weigh the blankets down so the fort wouldn't have a droopy roof. Annabeth and Kiara had then arranged the thicker blankets into a soft pallet using the pillows for a cosy nest.

Kiara sat up and stretched before crawling out of the entrance careful not the knock into the chairs or bump a blanket too hard. Annabeth watched her go and felt her wolf interally whine and begin to sulk.

_Shut up- it's only for a minute._

Her wolf whined back that Percy was gone. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Since she'd told the twins about her wolfy side, said wolf had become louder and more assertive in her mind. Probably because Annabeth wasn't suppressing it as harshly anymore. In the two days it had been out, Annabeth discovered that it was very clingy. Percy had gone out shopping- they were out of blue food dye- and her wolf had not stopped complaining since. At Percy's begging, she'd started to allow her ears, fangs and tail to be out more often in the safety of their home.

When Kiara came back in with a yellow envelope, she let her tail thump gently and sat up. Her girlfriend pouted before Annabeth opened her arms. Kiara grinned never missing a chance to cuddle and cheerfully allowed Annabeth to hold her. The blonde kissed her cheek and opened the envelope and looked at the very official looking documents she'd been handed. At first it seemed normal- asking for a name, date of birth, sex and other identification things. She skimmed over race before pausing. She glanced back at it.

_**Race: Vulpine Shift (Dominant)** _

"I- what?" Annabeth asked her eyes wide as she stared down at her girlfriend. Kiara just smiled at her expression.

"I'm a foxshifter- I just call myself Vulpine for short."

"And Percy?"

"Only partial. It's recessive and I managed to get genes two from mom- Percy only got one. Dominant just means I can do a full shift like you," Kiara explained.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm a chimera," said Kiara grinning. "I absorbed one of our siblings that also had the genes and boom! Fullblood shifter."

"Ah," Annabeth hummed nodding as a couple puzzle pieces clicked. "That explains the random patches all over you- hyperpigmention right?"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool," Kiara said grinning. Despite her cheerfulness, Annabeth heard the slight waver in her tone- could see the nervousness in her eyes. Annabeth supressed the urge to frown knowing her girlfriend would see and probably take it the wrong way. She wrapped her arms around Kiara's waist again and kissed her cheek.

"They're beautiful," Annabeth told her softly. Kiara leaned into her hold with a relieved sigh.

"What about you Feathers?" murmured Kiara.

"Me?" Annabeth inquired tilting her head.

Kiara giggled watching the blonde's right ear flop down as she watched in confusion explaining, "You were born of thought right? How...?"

"Oh," Annabeth said nodding. "Dad used to live in a pack- his grandparents were leaders. It was a normal hunt after deer when some hunter killed his grandparents. The pack scattered and dad ended up in San Fransico where he met mom- he asked that their child be allowed to continue the pack."

"Oh that's so cool," Kiara beamed. "Athena was cool for that."

"Mhm," agreed Annabeth. She laid back down bringing Kiara with her. Her girlfriend started rambling about small silly things- dust particles she spotted in the air and how upset she was to learn other countries have different outlet ports. Annabeth began carding her fingers through Kiara's hair watching her brilliant green eyes steadily begin to droop and she yawned a few times. Her rambling tapered off and within seconds, the daughter of Posedion was asleep. Annabeth smiled closing her own eyes and relaxed.  
\---  
When Percy came home, he placed his precious blue dye on the table in the kitchen then entered the living room and made a b-line directly to the massive fort his sister and his girlfriend were sharing. The large rectangular safe haven was fairly confusing until he found the opening flap. 

He poked his head in.

He reversed and went back into the kitchen, skirting around the table in the center ti grab a camera from the counter. He went back to the tent and slipped back in. Percy took a wondeful picture of Annabeth asleep with Kiara cradled in her arms, head tucked safely under her chin. Percy smiled at the scene and laid down with them.

A nap would be great.


	4. Kid's Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Kiara are a little secretive. For no reason at all.

Annabeth crept as quietly as she could. She avoided the creaky floorboards and stayed low to the ground. Her fluffy ears swiveled in all directions to keep an eye out for Percy or Kiara though she knew they were in the living room. Where they'd been spending hours a day. They'd always hidden and changed the subject when asked so now- tedious and unnecessary as it may be- Annabeth would sneak up on them and discover what they were hiding.

Her wolf was thrilled when it realized they were play hunting- even more so when it realized they were play hunting her mates. She rolled her eyes at her wolf's excited dancing and it's furious tail wagging. Her wolf was more doglike than wolflike but seeing as her dad used to say that their inner wolves were manifestations of their mental states, she didn't want to dwell on why her wolf would act so young and fearless or agressive and scary at the drop of a hat.

She made it from the hall and slipped around the back of the couch, eyes still focuses on the twins sitting on the couch. Despite revealing themselves, Annabeth had yet to see their fangs or tails. She pushed down her curiosity and let her ears listen to the muffled sounds of their phone releasing strange noise. They were giggling and letting their eyes dart about the room before refocusing on the phone. 

_So suspicious._

Annabeth crouched letting her lower half become fuzzy legs with dull claws and thick pads. She tensed her now stronger legs and launched herself up quickly shifting her legs back so she didn't hurt herself or the twins. Percy and Kiara yelped as Annabeth landed on them her elbow jabbing Percy in the ribs and her foot getting Kiara's stomach. The blonde wiggled around before managing to snatch the phone from the startled and winded twins and she glanced down before they could recover.

Annabeth burst into a laughing fit so hard she started coughing.

Kiara and Percy sheepishly smiled at her.

"This is what you both were so secretive about?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"We're in our twenties," Percy said his face turning red. "It's embarrassing."

Annabeth chuckled, "I still crank up Between the Lions when I'm bored. Nothing to be ashamed of Seaweed Brain."

Kiara glanced up smiling even as she was still rubbing her sore stomach. 

"Wanna watch with us then? Even if you know all this?"

"I can always use a refresher," Annabeth said flashing a smile. She sat on the couch and leaned against Percy. Kiara smiled and pressed 'play' on their phone and restarted the video from the beginning.

They got through 8 episodes of Bill Nye the Science Guy before they swapped and fell asleep to Curious George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm resigned that almost all of these will be super short XD


	5. Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes monsters aren't the only scary things
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> -Panic Attacks  
> -Implied Child Abuse  
> -Mentions of blood

The first time it'd happened, Annabeth had been terrified.

Well, not the first time, but it was the first time Annabeth has seen it.

They'd been 18 then. Tired, exhausted, and all but babbling with relief still coming down from the realization that it was over. Gaea had been defeated and Leo had turned up. They'd celebrated their hearts out- dried blood and dirty sweat stuck to their skin. Grime was plastered across their bodies and bloody skin was embedded beneath their fingernails and they'd laughed. 

No one had been surprised when they'd requested time to themselves. No one had blamed them either. It seemed that the whole of the seven decided to spend time alone or with their loved ones. Just to get away and pretend to be normal non-demigod people for a while longer.

The twins had been too exhausted to ask about the mansion. About the large expensive building with too many windows and too large floors. They'd let her guide them to the room she took (been forced into by the housekeepers) and allowed them to climb in the bed. 

Annabeth had crawled between them and let them latch on. She held them tightly in her arms and kissed them on top of their heads. She clutched them hard reassuring herself.

_ They're alive. Percy's breathing. Kiara's holding my hand. We're not in that hellhole and we're here. _

Annabeth was just starting to drift to sleep when it happened.

A choked noise like a sob but also not quite. The arm Kiara was on became free and she heard more of the sound. Percy's arm freed instantly and she heard him curse then apologize softly. 

Annabeth opened her eyes.

Kiara had been sitting there, knees curled to her chest and fingers buried deep into her legs. Blood welled up from from a space in her jeans as her nails added one more scar to her body. Her face was clammy and red with new sweat dripping down her skin layering over the old mixing together. The horrifying gasping, choking noise came from her mouth as tears streamed down her face, eyes staring at something Annabeth couldn't see.

The sound grated on Annabeth's ears filling her with dread. Even later she felt ashamed. Ashamed that she'd frozen. That she'd just stared, confusion and fear muting her. 

Percy approached his sister slowly, he hovered a foot away from her in worry. He didn't say a thing and despite the occasional twitch in his legs that said his muscles were screaming for him to move closer, he didn't. Instead he moved to the door and opened it quietly wincing from the soft creak that Annabeth hadn't oiled away. 

He asked something of a housekeeper he managed to flag down silence and when she returned, she handed Percy a glass full of ice. The woman cast a concerned look at Kiara but took Percy's soft, "Thank you" for the dismissal it was.

Annabeth made a mental note to up her pay.

Percy sat down about a foot away from Kiara once more. Kiara seemed to be slowly calming down trying to control her breathing as the tears trickled to a halt. 

After a few minutes of hiccuping exhales, she glanced up at Percy who took the unspoken cue.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Kiara gave a shaky nod and braved a tight lipped smile.

"Would you like some ice?" he asked her.

She nodded again and Percy handed her the cup. The girl slipped a piece of ice in her mouth and proceeded to shiver. Her stuttered breaths began to ease. She sucked on the ice as her eyes shut. The tension slowly leaked from her and she grew more and more serene. After a while, she smiled and crunched the ice in her mouth then reopened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to Percy with a smile and he opened his arms. She moved forward and accepted the offered hug. Then she glanced up at Annabeth.

"Sorry," she said, her smile taking on a pinched appearance. "I-I ruined our nap."

"Don't be," Annabeth blurted and cursed herself for not saying anything before. "I- that looked like it sucked. If you could stop it, I think you would."

"I really would," Kiara agreed.

She climbed back into bed with her glass of ice on the bedside table to the right. Annabeth went back to cradling both of them. She laid awake in bed for a long while after the twins had drifted off replaying the entire scene from start to finish.

That was the first time Annabeth saw Kiara have a panic attack.

\---

More panic attacks happened later on down the line. All just as unexpected and unprompted as the first. Annabeth had assumed that maybe the stress of the war had triggered the attack but Percy explained to her that they came on without warning. Sometimes- most times, for no reason at all.

They stalked her waking hours as persistently as the monsters that hunted demigods. They waited for her to let her guard down. For her be at peace, to be happy, to be pleased with herself and satisfied with her current circumstances.

Then they struck. Leaving her breathless, sweaty and full of tears, the moment ruined. Terrified and curled into a ball- heart pounding and chest heavy. 

The first one Percy remembers is when they were seven.

He'd gotten up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. When he came back, he remembered hearing the scariest noise and looking around his room suddenly awake alert to the shadows crawling over the walls. Percy said Kiara had been curled up under the window with her hands over her mouth trying to stifle the sounds.

He'd run over terrified asking her what was wrong. She'd just babbled and cried harder telling Percy she couldn't breathe while rocking herself. He'd tried to comfort her, to hug her but that had only made her even more upset. She'd started crying louder and harder screaming that she was dying. Percy said that by that point, he'd been crying too. 

Then their stepfather had thundered into the room enraged about losing sleep. He'd angrily snarled at her that if she didn't stop crying, he'd "give you something fucking cry about bitch" (Annabeth had never wanted to kill an already dead man more) before storming back off to his room. The door slammed and Kiara's sobbing got worse as she tried to muffle the sound. 

In a last ditch effort, Percy snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer. Sally had used the trick to help them whenever they were too upset to explain what was bothering them. 

It had taken longer than usual and for a minute she'd struggled but the ice seemed to help. 

Kiara said it grounded her. Made her focus less on the attack and more on what she could feel outside of it. 

As more of the attacks struck, Percy learned how to handle them. He learned that Kiara didn't like to be touched by people when they happened, preferring to hold herself. He learned that the ice technique works and makes her feel calmer but only when she's already reached a calmer state. She likes to be away from public areas and that if she can't have ice, giving her something to squeeze and observe works too. She likes to be held when they're over or having someone rubbing her back.

Percy taught Annabeth everything he knew and how to handle the attacks if he wasn't around.

Annabeth had asked what would happen if an attack happened without either of them around.

Percy looked uncomfortable.

"We hope it doesn't happen I guess."

Weeds of unease sprouted in her mind all revolving around, "what if…"

The seeds of an idea rooted their way into her brain.

\---

She told Percy her idea.

He hugged her and cried.

\---

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked, bouncing in her seat.

Annabeth glanced back and smiled turning her eyes back to the road ahead.

"It's a surprise."

Annabeth spied Kiara pouting and sinking down in her seat letting the seatbelt brush against her ear.

"But  _ Feathers _ ," Kiara whined. "It's been a surprise for a whole hour!"

Annabeth chuckled pulling into a parking lot and quickly found a space in the middle. Probably because she'd chosen to make this outing take place on a Monday. In the middle of normal work hours. The roads are always so wonderful and empty. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"We're here goofball," Annabeth told her, rolling her eyes with fondness as Kiara squealed, doing a happy little wiggle in her seat before undoing her seatbelt and leaping from the car.

The second her feet touched the ground Annabeth took her hand. Kiara grinned up at her, green eyes sparkling with happiness as she allowed Annabeth to lead her. 

_ I love this girl so much. _

"Where's here Annabeth?"

"Here is, well…"

\---

"Percy!"

Percy looked up from the two puzzles he was trying to put together as the front door burst open and Kiara sprinted over Annabeth entering the room in a calmer pace. She skidded to a halt at the last second hesitantly opening her arms. Percy smiled and abandoned his puzzles in favor of sweeping her into a hug.

"Annabeth! She's getting me a service dog! A service dog Percy! For the panic attacks!"

"That's amazing Kiara," He said, flashing Annabeth a grin so wide she was worried he'd split his face in half. "Thank you Annabeth."

"I care about her," She said as if that was all that mattered.

And really, it was.

\---

Maya the borador joined the family six months later with her vest, leash and a pack of her favorite treats.

Snuggled against a large golden wolf, a little black fox and a cuddly human boy- Maya fit right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who experiences panic attacks, feel free to correct me about my portrayal of them here


	6. Kion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets another new member (or three)

“Are you ready?” Annabeth asked Kiara with a smile.

The black haired girl bounced in her seat eyes alight with excitement. Annabeth snickered and handed her the lunch she’d packed for her girlfriend. It was a fairly early Monday morning. 6am and still dark outside, Percy was out cold. Unlike them, he worked far later than necessary on account of the fact that his coworkers were idiots and he was constantly cleaning up after him. He hadn’t gotten home until around 10:30 despite starting at around 6am. The blonde refocused her attention on the excitedly squirming girl in front of her.

“I’m ready! I’m going to beat Kion to school!”

“Kion?” Annabeth asked, leading her to the front door. “I thought his name was Chase?”

“Well you’re name is Chase and he likes the Lion Guard so, Kion,” Kiara explained. She gave a whistle and Maya bounded forward wagging her tail. Kiara grinned and knelt rubbing her face lovingly before straightening up and grabbing the handle on her vest. Maya twisted around and licked her hand before falling still into Work Mode as Kiara followed Annabeth out the door.

“Good girl Maya,” said Annabeth to the dog who wagged her entire backside with joy. "Take good care of her girl."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself Annabeth."

"Bold words from the same girl who got stuck in her night shirt."

" _ Feathers! _ "

\---

"I didn't think this through."

Kiara pressed further into the bushes next to the daycare with a sigh. She'd been so caught up in her competition with Kion, she hadn't even thought about how to get into the building a full hour before it opened. She slipped her phone from her pocket to check the time, the light temporarily blinding her.

_ 6:56am _

She still had almost an hour before the manager got here with keys. She made a mental note to add the door key code to her phone. Usually she was here after another pair of workers so it didn't matter. Now, her girlfriend was at work and she wasn't about to wake up her brother because she'd forgotten to plan ahead.

She sighed and started petting Maya. The borador laid against her leg thumping her tail accepting the situation as normal. At least Maya wasn't judging her for this mix up. Still, she'd slipped the dog a few treats just in case. Kiara glanced up at the light blue of the sky. At least the sun had risen since she'd been dropped off. Sitting in wet, dewy grass was already awful. It would've only been a new low if it was also dark.

The roaring of a car engine drew her attention and she glanced up watching the small little blue car pulled up in front of the school. She glanced at the front trying to see if there was an indicator of what the car was there for. She didn't see anything she recognized as a part of the security team or as a janitorial staff.

Did the janitors even have recognizable stickers? Probably not, maybe they just had a sticker about the daycare? Who all got the stickers? Does this school even make stickers? Where was her sticker, she wanted a sticker! How were stickers even made? Did they-

Maya snuffed against her leg jolting her back into reality enough for her to see the car driving off leaving a little figure standing near the doorway. The person rocked a little before wandering over near the bushes. Kiara blinked, recognizing familiar blonde hair and a bouncy little step.

"Kion?" she called.

The figure paused before racing over. Kiara stood bracing herself as a bullet in the shape of a five year old boy slammed into her legs. She knelt down and hugged the little boy tightly.

"What are you doing here? Was that your mom?" she asked.

"Yeah," agreed Kion. "She says to wait here until someone opens the door."

"Have you eaten?" Kiara asked, swallowing her rage at his statement. It would be another hour before the daycare opened. What if she hadn't been there? Was he always out here by himself until the door was opened? Why hadn't anyone reported it?

"No," said Kion with a shrug. "I eat at breakfast."

Kiara reached into her bag and grabbed her granola bar. It was supposed to be used for when she had a brain blank and forgot to pack her lunch- or worse, had a panic attack and needed to eat if it was bad enough that she needed a Prozac. But a five year old kid who hasn't eaten but wouldn’t eat for an hour needed it more. Her heart clenched when he tore open the granola bar like he was dying of starvation. Kiara grabbed the wrapper and stuffed it in her pocket letting him cuddle against her leg.

Kion reached out towards Maya but Kiara gently grabbed his hand.

“Sorry Kion- she’s working,” Kiara told him poking Maya’s vest.

“Okay,” said Kion. Kiara handed him her phone and he clicked on angry birds.

‘I still have angry birds? I could’ve been clearing levels!’

\---

Annabeth walked into the apartment relief flooding over her body.

“Percy, Kiara- I’m home!” she called glancing around. Maya came bounding up to her, tail wagging and barking excitedly. But the house remained otherwise silent. Which was weird. Kiara would always take a running leap at her and Percy would at least be here for a quick hug.

_ Maybe they’re asleep. That happens sometimes. _

She made her way to their shared room and poked her head in. She blinked in confusion when she didn’t see anything.

“Okay…” she muttered. “Her room?”

Annabeth turned and went back down a couple doors to Kiara’s personal room and knocked on the door. She heard the bed rock and footsteps on the floor as someone approached.

_ She slept in her room- makes sense. _

Kiara opened the door and Annabeth blinked at the sight of her girlfriend with a blonde little boy sitting on her hip snoring away.

“...you have a kid,” Annabeth said in shock. “Why do you have a kid? Kiara, you can’t just kidnap little boys that look like me!”

“I didn’t kidnap him!” Kiara protested. “I brought him outside to see his mother after school but when she saw him with me, she drove off- and I couldn’t just leave him there!”

Annabeth sighed, “Does Percy know?”

“He’s getting some spaghetti so we can all eat later,” Kiara said sheepishly.

“So how long have you had him?”

“About a week now. His mom sucks and keeps leaving him by himself. So Percy and I were trying to figure out what to do.”

“And what did you decide?”

“To ask you if we can have his mother sign over guardianship.”

Annabeth blinked at her in surprise, unfolding her arms.

“We know this is a group decision and uh, yeah. Besides, this is your house so your rules.”

“Our house,” Annabeth corrected her.”You’re part of my pack and that means this is your house too.”

Kiara smiled, rubbing the sleeping boy’s back as Annabeth continued.

“Give me another week to think okay? I didn’t really think about kids so soon.”

“That’s fine,” Kiara reassured. “A week isn’t a lot of time to think about kids either.”

“Thank you,” Annabeth said warmly. Then she shook her head. Her wolf had been acting up since she’d walked in the room. Faced with little Kion on her girlfriend’s hip seemed to have set it off. Her wolf was barking, yelping, jumping and running about in her head chanting,  _ Pup, pup, pup, pup!  _ “Shut up,” she growled.

Kiara flinched taking on a confused expression. “I didn’t-”

“Sorry babe,” Annabeth interrupted her apologetically. “I was talking to my wolf. It’s losing its mind over Kion.”

Kiara nodded with an understanding smile and explained, “Yeah, the reason your wolf is losing it is the reason his mom is horrible. Not a good reason, but a reason.”

Annabeth cocked her head inquiringly.

“He’s a shifter,” Kiara said with a grin. “A dog- adorable little catahoula.”

“A shifter?” Annabeth said in surprise. She went to ask how she knew but remembered that young children tended to shift often when they felt strong emotions. And very young children are always strongly emotioned. 

Kiara went to explain before adjusting Kion in her lap as the little boy shifted in her arms and changed into a small chocolate pup. Annabeth blinked at the sight of the adorable spotted puppy slowly wagging his tail as he dreamed. Annabeth tilted her head at his longer coat and the resemblance he bore to a couple dogs she’d seen when Maya was being trained.

“Might have some other blood too,” Annabeth noted. “He’s long furred. You’re right. Not a good reason to neglect a pup but a reason. I’ll keep thinking about it, but I think I want to keep him. I don’t know of any shifter friendly places that will house pups like him.”

“If we do, we have the mom’s support,” Kiara said ruefully. “She keeps demanding to know when we’ll stop bringing him back so she’s willing to sign over guardianship willingly.”

Annabeth frowned and the wolf in her head growled with anger. She agreed. What a crappy parent.

\--

Annabeth walked Kion into the backroom with a smile. She had her hands over his eyes, to keep him from peaking. The boy was so excited, he had partially shifted and his tail was going crazy. His entire lower half was shaking crazily with his excited full body wiggling.

She opened up the door to a previously unoccupied room for him to see the green painted room with a full sized bed all for him. The room was full of toys and games for the boy to play with. Kion squealed as Percy wandered in with a smile, and a softly whispered, “Happy Adoption day Kion.” to which he received being hugged by a thoroughly excited little boy, his tail kicking up a little windstorm. Annabeth and Kiara joined and they all sat down and began to build Lego towers under Kion’s instruction. 

\--

(Annabeth would later be alarmed to find out that stray collecting was a habit that can rub off on others when she picks up two more kids. Both of which then promptly named themselves Vitani (Nadia) and Kopa (Darion).


	7. Author's Note

I'm in the process of rewriting this fic as a possible plotline has finally made itself known. I'll leave this up as the og and eventually put the rewrite as it's own thing. For anyone who goes there from here, I'm giving you a tone whiplash warning.

Anyway, the rewrite will keep SeaFeathers (as I've taken to calling it) as a main ship. I leaned into the supernatural element too so yeah.

Hope you like it when it's done!

-Rarsdani

**Author's Note:**

> If a plot ever shows itself to me, the chapters will get longer but for now- have short fluffy snippets
> 
> Edit: I was reminded to clarify this point- This is not an incest fic. Percy and Kiara are just siblings who are in love with the same girl! They aren't dating each other and would find the idea revolting.


End file.
